


Something in Common

by Dellessa



Series: Prompt Party Replies [1]
Category: Transformers Animated (2007), Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 16:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2588897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellessa/pseuds/Dellessa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt- 1- G1/TFA Crossover -- Bulkhead, Sunstreaker; “So you're an artist too?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something in Common

Bulkhead looked about the orange walled hallway. The place was bright, and so very different than their own base on Earth. He worried briefly for Bumblebee. They had been flung away in the space bridge explosion, and he had ended up here, in this strange place, with these strange bots. He wasn’t sure what to think of any of it. They looked enough like his own people that is was shifting perilously close to uncanny valley. 

The golden mech that their Prime had told to show him around was none too friendly either. Quite the opposite. He was kinda...rude. Rude in the way that Sentinel was. It made Bulkhead shift uncomfortable. And worry about Optimus and Prowl. They were stuck on Earth still, and who knew what was going on on their version of Cybertron. Especially with Sentinel running things. He couldn't worry about that. Not with his present problems. They passed another hallway, this one devoid of the hideous orange. Instead there was the most amazing murals. Images that were close---but not quite---to Bulkhead’s memories of Cybertron. The Cybertron he remembered as a young bot. He stopped, and found himself staring, and took a step forward, peering at the details. It was amazing. So much so that Bulkhead forgot about his companion until the mech took a step next to him. 

“This is amazing,” Bulkhead bit out. 

“Oh, thanks,” Sunstreaker said awkwardly. “It took decaorns to get it finished. Still not sure it is right. Created it from a memory file...and with the paint they have here. Not quite like what we have at him. Ended up making my own brushes.” There was a pride in his tone much different than the haughtiness he had shown before.

“So, you are an artist too?” Bulkhead said, not bothering to keep the excitement out of his voice. “I mean...I am too. My stuff isn’t as good as this. You are amazing.” 

The gold frontliner stared at him with something akin to embarrassment in his field, “Oh, thank you.”


End file.
